deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bl02PIE/Robocop vs Judge Dredd
Last time, we Booker Dewitt kicked Corvo Attano's ass in one grand steampunk battle. Now we are leaving the past and will be travelling forward a little farther in time. Far in fact, that the end of the world just happened, civilization as we know it has finally collapsed, and the era of post-apocalyptic has now begun. Today, we are pitting two of the most famous fictional cops that serve and protect their very own broken cities. Robocop... police officer turned cyborg of Detroit VS Judge Dredd... superhuman clone turned judge, jury and executioner of Mega City One Only one can be crowned... the DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Robocop Alex J. Murphy was a Detroit Police officer for years in the good part of town. He was moved to the Old Detroit Precinct which was the worst part of town in 1987 where on the first day on the job he gets a call. He and his partner Anne Lewis chase Clarenge Boddicker and his gang to an old steel mill where Alex J. Murphy is trapped and massacred badly by a hail of shotgun blasts. He miraculously survives and is transported to a hospital in a coma where he dies before they can save him. Later he wakes up as a cybernetically engineered robot called Robocop. Robocop is a genetically engineered cyborg originally designed by the megacorporation OCP to help clean up the streets of Detroit, Michigan, but as he became more aware of OCP's evil intentions he tried to stop them. He sets out to put an end to all crime in Detroit and after a while, it seems to work until he finds about corruption in the OCP corporation and seeks to arrest Vice President Dick Jones. After he is unable to do so and is hunted down by Clarence Boddicker's gang he kills them all and then proceeds to kill Dick Jones. Robocop has titanium armour build around all of his body. His skull is made of metal and it encases his human brain which often causes him to have flashbacks from when he was Alex J. Murphy. Robocop has incredible strength and stands over 7ft tall. He weighs almost half a ton and is capable of crushing a man's skull. He is a good guy and always helps people when they're in trouble and will always serve the Detroit Police Department. He is not fully robotic but is mostly therefore he can have emotions but he does not understand them. Robocop is the answer to all crime in Detroit, Micigan. Primary Weapon * Auto-9: RoboCop's primary weapon, the Auto-9, remained stored in a mechanical holster which deployed from RoboCop's right leg. It was also modified so it would not fire unless RoboCop was the one using it. ** Magazine: 50 rounds ** Standard 3 round bursts ** Can kill with ricochets ** Precise enough to shoot other bullets Secondary Weapon * Gunarm: By the time he faced the Urban Rehabilitators, RoboCop was outfitted with a gun arm. To use it, RoboCop removed his left hand and replaced it with the weapon assembly. It contained a 9mm machine gun, a flamethrower, and a small missile launcher with a projectile potent enough to destroy an armored vehicle. ** Calico M950A: 100 rounds magazine, 274m/900ft max range ** Flamethrower: 46m/150ft max range ** Smart Bomb: Anti-tank weapon, missile property * Flightpack: In his fight against the Rehabs, RoboCop used a flight pack. It also doubled as a replenishing system for when his battery system was low on power. The jetpack allowed Murphy to fly in medium speeds to overcome his relatively limited mobility for tactical advantage in combat. The sound of its flight is enough to stun and deafen those under it. * Cobra Assault Cannon: The Cobra Assault Cannon was an experimental destructive weapon developed by Omni Consumer Products for the military. Capable of obliterating a car, destroying a shop facade or blowing a hole clean through a fire hydrant, the Cobra is a military grade anti-materiel weapon intended for use against armored targets. The Cobra is fitted with a large electronic sighting aid and is portable and simple enough to be carried and operated by the individual soldier. The Cobra fires some type of powerful high explosive incendiary round that explodes upon impact (judging by the lack of substantial recoil, this is likely some form of low-pressure grenade). ** 40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds ** Can destroy an Ed-209 in 2 shots Melee * Terminal strip: RoboCop's terminal strip was a sharp, spike-like device that protruded from RoboCop's right fist. This device could be used by RoboCop to interface with a corresponding data port in order to download information from the police database and compare the information he gathered from his missions with the police database. This device was also used to kill Clarence Boddicker; having pinned RoboCop under a pile of scrap metal, the cyborg waited for Boddicker to approach and then stabbed Boddicker in the throat, killing the crime lord. ** Used to collect data ** Works as both USB flash drive and switchblade * Rambolt: large spikes on each legs that anchor him to the ground. Great for stopping speeding cars Armor * Robotic Body: RoboCop's body, while incorporating portions of Alex Murphy's living tissue, was largely electronic and mechanical. This interior structure was protected by an armored shell composed titanium laminated with kevlar, making RoboCop incredibly resilient against both bombs and bullets, as well as extreme impacts such as being hit by cars and falling off skyscrapers. The body armor could sustain multiple of high-caliber rounds before damage began to appear on the armor itself. It was also highly resistant to heat, as RoboCop was unaffected after being caught in a gas station explosion. His visor was made of the same material and a black strip of bulletproof anti-fog glass which protected the cranium apparatus and eyes. The visor also had an undercloth of Kevlar which protected the neck and covered up any wires. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: RoboCop's hands also contained actuators strong enough to crush every bone in a human hand (about 400 pounds). RoboCop is extremely strong, able to lift the front of the average car over his head with one arm or resist the crushing effort of a car crusher. He was designed to be able "to penetrate virtually any building," and breaks locks with ease. * Computer-Assisted Perception: RoboCop had an internal zoom capability for better aim as well as tracking. RoboCop also had different vision modes. His systems used a grid which was crucial to RoboCop's targeting as well as bullet trajectory, allowing him to make ricochet shots. His programming prevented him from targeting children, which allowed Hob to shoot RoboCop and escape the Nuke drug lab. He also had a recorder which could detect voice fluctuations and stress as well as play back audio/visual. This recording capability enabled RoboCop to document any situation he encountered with perfect recall and unbiased neutrality, with his memory being deemed through legal agreement as admissible evidence in a court of law. RoboCop also possessed a directional microphone with which he could track conversations from a distance. It was very sensitive, as he could hear vehicles approaching from afar despite being indoors. * Enhanced Senses: Everything he sees and hears are always recorded. Besides his standard vision, he can also view things telescopically or with infra-red. X-Factors * Human Creativity: Although technically a machine, Murphy is special from all the other cyborgs in that he still retains human creativity. He can calculate tactics and strategies in defeating many of his foes such as the ED-209 and against the robotic Cain. He's also very creative in using his computer brain to track down an opponent's weakness and exploit it (like literally shooting a guy's junk when he started using a human shield). * Trained Police Officer: Murphy's psychological profile states that he was top of his class at the police academy and possesses a fierce sense of duty. This dedication explains why Murphy exhibits none of the negative attitudes and statements shared by his fellow officers when he is transferred to the Metro West Precinct, the most violent area of Old Detroit. Weaknesses * Lack of Speed: He moves quite slowly on foot - at the pace of an average human. He is also exceptionally heavy. * Maintenance: Still limited to mechanical maintenance, which means he needed servicing and tune-ups from time to time. His remaining human tissue and organs can be a liability, and needed to be monitored as well. His power pack has enough charge for only 24 hours. Prolonged combat and sustaining too much damage can drain it quickly. (can be remedied with the flightpack doubling as a recharging station) Gallery Judge Dredd In the harsh future of the 22nd century, crime runs rampant in Mega-City One. Here the Judges are the law, and Judge Dredd is the best they have. Judge Dredd, whose real name is Joseph Dredd, is one of a number of clones of Chief Judge Fargo and the most famous of the elite corps of Judges that run Mega-City One. Along with other Judges, Dredd has the power not only to enforce the law, but also to instantly sentence offenders - to death if necessary. Dredd and his twin brother Rico emerged from the cloning facility as five year olds in 2066, which took only a matter of months. At this young age they are enrolled into the Academy of Law, and graduate 13 years later in 2079. Joe Dredd excelled as a judge, rapidly gaining promotion to the rank of senior judge. Offered the opportunity to become Chief Judge in 2101, Dredd declined, preferring to serve on the streets enforcing the law. He has however served temporarily in other senior positions. On several occasions he saved his city from conquest or destruction by powerful enemies, and in 2114 he saved the entire world during the Fourth World War. Although Dredd holds his duty above every other priority, this devotion is not blind. On two occasions, Dredd resigned from the force on points of principle, but both times he returned In 2113, Dredd insisted that the Justice Department gamble its existence on a referendum to prove its legitimacy. In 2116, he risked 20 years' imprisonment with hard labour when he challenged the policy of a chief judge; and in 2129, he threatened to resign to persuade another chief judge to change the city's harsh anti-mutant apartheid laws. Primary Weapon * Lawgiver MK II: The most iconic weapon in the Judge's arsenal. Unlike previous models, all the ammunition is now stored in a single bulk magazine rather than a series of small magazines, ammo types received a number designation (#1-6) and could be manually selected by using a dial on the side of the gun or by using a vocal command, and unlike the semi-automatic MK I, the MK II is capable of automatic fire. It also has numerous important features such as a palm-print identifier so only Judge Dredd can use it, suppresors, target acquisition sensor (that functions similar to a HUD), rapid targeting system, a Recoil Suppression System and many others. It has a high capavity magazine (72 rounds to 100 rounds), and uses different primary ammunitions such as: ** Standard Execution (SE): Ammunition used in response to generic situations. ** Armor-Piercing (AP): Ammunition used to deal with Robots or lifeforms wearing body armor. Armor-Piercing rounds are also powerful enough to go through cover or multiple unarmored perps. ** Ricochet ®: Rubber-titanium ammunition used to shoot perps around corners and behind cover. Can be used in standoff situations to allow Judges to shoot around hostages. ** Incendiary (I): Partially explosive chemical rounds that ignite whatever target they hit. ** High-Explosive (HE, Hi-Ex): These rounds can be used when a situation calls for a forced entry into an area and there isn't time to wait for heavier reinforcements. ** Heatseeker (HS or "Hot Shot"): Rounds that lock on and seek targets by their body-heat. Can be used in combination with Incendiary rounds. ** Gas Rounds (optional): Rounds that releases a stream or cloud of highly-irritative tear gas. * Special Ammo: The Lawgiver also has a variety of specialized clips and add-ons that can be fired in either indirect- (arced trajectory) for taking out people in cover or direct-fire (flat trajectory) mode: ** Stun-Shot: Fires a Neuro-Electric Energy Pulse that scrambles the target's nervous system, causing them to faint. The pulse has no lasting side-effects, though it may cause heart failure, epileptic seizures, or permanent Central Nervous System damage. ** Fragmentation: Shell that explodes into fragments. It is reserved for use on armored vehicles and reinforced robots. ** Stumm Gas: A highly corrosive stun gas that can actually kill a person. ** Tranq Gas: As its name suggests, it is capable of knocking out the person as he/she inhales the gas. They can be fired in either indirect- (arced trajectory) or direct-fire (flat trajectory) mode. Secondary Weapon * Arbitrator: A pump-action shotgun is a terrifyingly effective close range weapon, capable of annihilating even well-armoured enemies. Like the Lawgiver, it also has a variety of special rounds: ** Shot Shell: Fires dense plasteel shot which expands in flight, allowing Judges to take down multiple perp targets if necessary. It is the most common ammo type fired. ** Standard Slug: Standard large-bore alloy bullet. ** Armor-Piercing Slug: High-velocity dense metal bullet that can punch through armor or cover. ** Ricochet Slug: Rubber bullet designed to either stun or disarm a target, hit multiple targets in an enclosed area, or hit a target hiding behind cover. ** Although "less than lethal", it can injure, maim, or even kill a target if fired at point-blank or short range. ** Incendiary Slug: Bullet with a pyrochemical core that ignites on impact and sets the target area on fire. It can melt or burn any substance it hits. ** High-Explosive Slug: Bullet that detonates on impact, doing blast damage to the target. ** Heat-Seeker Slug: Once the Judge aims the Arbitrator and achieves "lock-on" with its targeting sensor, the bullet will track a living target by its heat signature until it impacts. Melee * Daystick: It's a long one- or two-handed club / cudgel (blunt weapon- like a baseball bat). It is used by Judges for riot control and less-than-lethal attacks on aggressive perps. It has a titanium core, as demonstrated when one perp attempted to slice through it with a chainsaw, albeit to no avail. * Boot Knife: Also known as a gambler's dagger, it is a small fixed-blade knife (usually, a dagger) that is designed to be carried in or on a boot. All Judges carry a boot knife as a backup weapon. Most have double-edged blades, like a dagger, that range from 3 to 5 inches (7.62 to 12.7 cm). Armor * Judge Uniform: The uniform consists of an armored navy-blue bodysuit; green padded boots, knee pads, elbow pads and gloves; golden alloy shoulder pads (the right in the shape of an eagle - the symbol of the Justice Department), and a blue and red helmet which almost entirely hides his face and has protective lenses, a respirator and communicator built in. The uniform as a whole is bullet proof, fire resistant (including white phosphorous), shockproof, impact resistant, chemical resistant, stab resistant and blast resistant. The helmet has repeatedly shown itself to be bullet-proof, including its visor . The emblem on the head comes down to provide a respirator to allow a Judge to operate in hazardous breathing conditions. Aside from protection, the helmet provides a numerous vision-aid options, including infa-red, "anti-dazzle" flash protection, vision magnification, and more. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Dredd's strength is far greater than even the strongest human athlete. He has snapped steel chains with brute strength on multiple occasions, kick down doors with ease, effortlessly lift full grown men and throw them, slam individual's heads into concrete walls with enough force to crack it, and send grown men (and some huge people) flying with a single punch. His most impressive feat was holding a vehicle holding a family of four from falling to their death, with one hand on the car and one on some railing. * Superhuman Endurance: Dredd can throw a mean punch but he take a meaner punch. Dredd has repeatedly survived and endured being shot, stabbed, impaled, poisoned, bitten, bled out, crushed, burnt, electrocuted, exploded, struck by superhumans, having all his bones broken, and numerous other things. Pain has little effect on Dredd. He's survived being crushed under the weight of a gargantuan woman. He survived seven strait days being crucified in the Cursed Earth (which are horribly irradiated) and having enough energy to take down the bad guys, including a Judge killer in hand-to-hand combat. His endurance also applies to his immune system, as he survived the Sin City Plague, which has a 89% mortality rate. One of his most iconic tests of endurance and willpower was crawling through a burning city after having his eyes gouged out and numerous little monsters assault him. * Superhuman Reflexes: Despite having been in the force for over 66 years, Dredd hasn't slowed down thanks to his age retardation. In fact, Dredd has insane reflexes. He's fast enough to stop missiles using a bronze statue's shield, shoot a hundred-some homing missiles out of the sky, and outdraw a quick-draw robot with a fastdraw time of 0.002 second. * Heightened Agility: Dredd has shown himself impressive agility for a man his size and age. He was able to keep up in a parkour chase with Armon Gill (Note: Armon Gill is a genetically engineered soldier with cockroach and leopard DNA). * Bionic Eyes: After getting his eyes ripped out, he get's bionic eyes to replace the eyes. These eyes give him increased clarity over distances, 20/20 vision in darkness, and 50 percent reduced blinking. X-Factors * Expert Marksman: Dredd's skill with a gun is unmatched. The combination of his elite Judge training, combat experience, numerous features in his helmet and guns, and his biotic eyes grants him superhuman level accuracy. He can accurately fire a ricochet round with Deadshot-level of accuracy to head-shot a tackelign alien, take out a pack of hostile mutants with head or heart shots. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dredd is extremely effective in hand-to-hand combat. It is unknown what his style is but his skills are great enough to defeat the martial arts master Deathfist (a character similar to Iron Fist and Lady Shiva). He is a master with the baton and the knife. * Strategist: Not as well known is Dredd's intellect in strategy and tactics. He is able to use his resources effectively and enact different plans depending on the situation. While fighting Dracula, Dredd utilizes his Lawgiver to draw a cross on the prince of darkness, incapacitating the vampire long enough for Dredd to stake him. He was able to successfully arrest a group of criminal masterminds, who had taken every precaution to keep themselves untouchable, by speeding up a parking rezoning project so to make the criminal's cars fell under a No Parking Zone, a crime punishable by 6 months in an isolation cube. Dredd's wit also applies to detective work. He was able to accurately deduce that Mayor Byron Ambrose was really the genius serial killer P. J. Maybe; Maybe killed the real Ambrose, disposed of the body, got an advance face-job, and swapped DNA records for Ambrose and Maybe to cover his tracks. * Fearless: Dredd has faced horrors that would scare off anyone else. He's proved to be impervious the effects of the Nightmare gun, which amplifies one's fears to lethal effect. More impressively, he's gazed into the Face of Judge Fear, which is so horrifying that it can kill a man, and Dredd proceeded to punch a hole through Judge Fear's head and helmet. Weaknesses * Human Limitations: While Dredd is extremely powerful, he has the vulnerabilities of being a human. Sufficient punishment will put him down. He's also shown to suffer from exhaustion. At some point, he'll collapse from exhaustion and blood lost. Notes * Battle will be one on one and will take place in an abandoned post-apocalyptic city. * This will only be an on-foot battle (and in the case of Robocop, the air is also included). None of these two will have their vehicles. * This will be Robocop during his original trilogy, and Judge Dredd during the 2000 AD Rebellion comics. If there is any weapon or item that should be here, just let me know. Category:Blog posts